Talk:Shaco/@comment-5545048-20130609201700/@comment-9500822-20130611034453
Well late game shaco can do a few things. Assassin http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Edge-Kill the AD in Three Hits Rush this if you plan on going the Assassin route. One backstab will bring an enemy carry to 2/3 health making them wet the bed. Keep in mind though if you do not have a tanky top lane like Vlad this might not be a good idea because no one is there to soak up damage and distract the enemy team like a Signd so they will just focus you and you will die. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Dancer -Kill the AD Faster This along with http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Edge will allow you to 1v1 any AD carry no matter how fed they get. When a teamfight starts simply Q and look for the enemy carry and kill him. He will die in three hits. This also gives a nice movement speed bonus and allows you to walk through units so that you cannot get creepblocked when you are trying to kill the enemy team. Also gives you a higher crit percentage. Teamfight http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian_Angel -Be the Hero Go this route if you wish to teamfight. This will give you great presence in teamfights because nobody likes looking at two http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco with Guardian Angels. With all that said, it might look like not a lot of damage is being built with the survivability you will get from this build will allow your and your clone to be in the fight longer dealing a bit more damage. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Youmuu%27s_Ghostblade-Unorthodox But It Works Get this next because rushing Infinity Edge or Phantom Dancer is no good due to the low crit percentage. This item is very good at any point in the game. This allows you to still be able to assassinate the enemy carry due to its high attack speed. It also gives you a quick burst of speed allowing you to chase the enemy. Keep in mind the more auto attacks you land the longer the duration of the active. Splitpush http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Statikk_Shiv -Clear a Wave in 5 Seconds Get this if you want to splitpush. Splitpush is usually good if your team comp is not built for teamfighting. This is one of the best items for http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco to splitpush because of the passive and movement speed. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ravenous_Hydra -Clear a Wave Faster in 5 Seconds This is a very good item for splitpushing as well because of its active and splash damage. Also gives a nice amount of lifesteal for 1v1 encounters. Other Items http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_the_Divine -Really Kill the AD in Three Hits This coupled with http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Edge will make the AD see gray before they know it. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Cleaver -Where is Their Armor? Very good item for http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco. Gives % Armor pen reduction per hit which works on his clone. The only reason I don't get it is because it does not offer any assassinating potential due to no crit and offers very little tanky stats. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_of_the_Ruined_King-Always Get This Item This item is too good to pass up because of its passive which works on your clone as well. It gives a good slow and incredible life steal, allowing you to survive longer. All in all a great item for http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco. Items Not to Get http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Trinity_Force-Shit Unless You're 10/0 in 3 MinutesDo not get this! This item is way too expensive to buy and offers just all-around stats instead of focusing on one. It will give you a little bit of burst, a little bit of tankiness, which is not what we want to build on Shaco. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Wit%27s_End -Shit's End Even though the passive works with your clone it is too expensive to make room for other core items, so after you buy this you will have no money and do no damage for a good amount of the game. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Maw_of_Malmortius -Only Good on Garen Your health is too low for this item to be of any use. You should read Beautiful Korean's Ultimate Shaco Stratagem, this is the best Shaco guide on the net.